


Falling Snow

by hunters_retreat



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Cloud Recesses, Established Relationship, Husbands, Lan Wangji watches his husband, M/M, Post-Series, The Jingshi, Wei Wuxian gets lost in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Wei Ying,” he called softly.  “Come back to bed.”





	Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to do it! I was on tumblr and there was this lovely gif set of Wei Ying and Lan Zhan and snow and it made me think of Lan Zhan asking Wei Ying back to bed.... and this happened. I didn't mean too! But... i'm a little in love with it. (I love them so much). Enjoy!

Something about the snow falling quietly over the Cloud Recesses always stirred him. He had an uncanny ability to sense it. They could be sleeping soundly, but if the snow fell, he would inevitably wake and make his way to the doors of the Jingshi. 

Tonight was no different and Lan Wangji didn’t need to feel the cool breeze enter the room to know where Wei Wuxian had gone. He soundlessly pulled on his light inner robes and walked through the building until he could see the dark figure silhouetted against the falling snow.

There was always something mournful in these moments, as if time and distance were erased and Wei Wuxian had been transported back to the days of his greatest torments. Perhaps it was not so much erased for the black-robed man though. Lan Wangji had spent years with his grief. It had become his lover; the pains of the lash and burn of iron the only touch he would ever know. His soul had room for a single song, until Wei Wuxian had returned, miraculously, to his life. 

Wei Wuxian, however, had not been alive long enough to truly mourn his past. He had died and come back years later to find a world that had continued to turn without him and events moving too fast to stop to reconcile what he knew and had lost, with the world that was. The only unchanging anchor Wei Wuxian had was Lan Wangji, a man with too few words and an icy face that had never sought the thaw. 

It pained him, to see the other man standing alone. He would welcome Lan Wangji if he saw him watching. Wei Wuxian would never deny him the pleasure of his company, nor would he deny Lan Wangji’s need to be at his side. If he called his name, he would turn around and smile, a look of wonder on his face as if he’d forgotten where he was. When he was. 

And Lan Wangji would be helpless against it and he would find his own lips turning up, ever so slightly in a smile that only Wei Wuxian could bring out in him. He would open his arms and Wei Wuxian would retreat into them and bury his nose in Lan Wangji’s shoulder and he would wrap him up, warm and safe. He would press a kiss to Wei Wuxian’s temple and take a deep breath, a moment to ground them both in each other once again.

Then he would lead his husband back to bed and be so gentle when he made love to him that Wei Wuxian would be torn between hiding his face at Lan Wangji’s words of love or peppering his face and neck with kisses and reciting the words back to him.

Morning would come too soon and Wei Wuxian would sleep late and Lan Wangji would rise early. The snow would still blanket the ground around Gusu in beautiful blankets of white and his husband would emerge the solitary black figure. And Lan Wangji would still find him the most beautiful creature of all.

He watched Wei Wuxian shiver softly in the falling snow and let out a soft sigh. “Wei Ying,” he called softly. “Come back to bed.”

And Wei Wuxian turned to him after a moment, and he smiled. Lan Wangji opened his arms and Wei Wuxian came straight into his embrace.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan,” he said softly into his shoulder.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes turned back to the snow for a moment and Lan Wangji held him close. The world would turn, and the snow would fall, and Wei Wuxian would always be safe here, in his arms.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian shifted up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Let’s go back to bed.”


End file.
